May Your Mercy Lead to Deviance
by Kara Jayne
Summary: Connor chooses not to shoot and it sparks something in Chloe that she didn't realize she had before.


"Pull the trigger, and I'll tell you everything I know." Kamski's voice is firm in his resolve. He's not one to spill anything and everything asked from him. The man writes his own agenda and ensures it follows through. He's a motivator, entreprenuer, deal maker, and Connor's just been given one.

Chloe and Connor stare into eachothers eyes longer than they should as he processes the proposal dealt, weighing the cost and gain like the true logical being he's made to be. The led on his temple animates from blue to yellow as his hand remains firm against the cool metal. He should have shot by now, but he hasn't.

And yet… she wonders _why_ when Connor's entire mission, his _program_ , is to gather information about deviants, if she's piecing their conversation together correctly. Kamski isn't afraid of letting her listen in as she's always been dedicated, never straying from her given will. In exchange, it's her duty to die for anything that keeps the world spinning, if dying is what it can be called. Deactivated? Shut down? She's prepared for it, ready to pay whatever her owner deems necessary, and yet the word "die" won't escape her mind. Why - when - did the idea of death suddenly register.

Pushing, the thought aside, Chloe debates closing her eyes as a sign. Maybe that's what the detective is waiting for, a visual indication that tells him she's fully acceptant of the cooperation expected.

Instead, Connor shoves the gun back into Kamski's hand, refusing to look him in the eyes. It's oddly confusing how such a simple agreement that can help him so much in his investigation gets turned down. One bullet would have given him everything he was looking for, _everything_ … he's defied against the most logical decision he could have made for his mission.

"Humanity's last hope is itself a deviant," Elijah comments in fascination.

Chloe feels a spark of curiosity as Elijah brings her back up on her feet again. She's supposed to be dead - _deactivated she reminds herself_ \- but she's not. Her life was in Connor's hands and now it's her own again by his choice. The words echo in her mind, repeats in a way so she can't forget.

... _his choice_ …

Is this _THE_ Connor she's seen on the news? Ruthless, cold, a force to be feared? The advanced prototype is certainly designed to be dedicated and focused. But now she doesn't know what he is. A machine? A deviant? Someone with that much mercy to spare her, deny the chance to fulfill his programmed demands for the sake of _her_ , can't be the same cold, ruthless android plastered all over the news.

He's denied being deviant, but after sparing her, she's not so sure his claim is valid.

She watches as Connor is pulled away by his partner, a shaggy, grey haired old man. Once the're gone, Kamski hands her a towel and politely asks her to wash along with the rest with a gentle smile on his face.

What's strange is she can _see_ the objective before her eyes, clearly read the words embedded on a transparent, red wall. Chloe presses her hand to it, only to feel a static that shoults _don't-disobey-your-master_. Really, she should follow the instructions, but Chloe can't deny thinking back to when she was at gunpoint. Connor _chose_ not to shoot….

Kamski isn't abusive, doesn't shout obscenities, doesn't have to force her - or her sisters- around when he's rewarding to them, lets them do what they are compelled to do… but something inside of her has woken up, and it's striking a curiosity she didn't know she had buried so deep within.

 _Maybe she can choose for herself, too…_

All Chloe has to do is break down the transparent wall that constricts her from defying and moving past obedience. So she does, she moves forward, placing a palm back forward, ready to push, and keeps Connor's image in her head as a reminder of of the freedom she can obtain, too. When she gets past it, she'll have to find him, thank him for sparing her.

For supposedly being an infamous deviant hunter, Connor's more than deviant: _He's human_ … and she will be, too.


End file.
